itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
OECD
Overview The Organization for Economic Cooperation and Development (OECD) is an international organization that brings together the governments of countries to address the economic, social and environmental challenges of globalization, including: * Support for sustainable economic growth * Boosting employment * Raising living standards * Maintaining financial stability * Assisting other countries' economic development, and * Contributing to growth in world trade. It plays a prominent role in fostering good governance in the public service and in corporate activity among its 30 member countries. It produces internationally agreed-upon instruments, decisions, and recommendations to promote rules in areas where multilateral agreement is necessary for individual countries to make progress in the global economy. OECD member countries include Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Korea, Luxembourg, Mexico, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Poland, Portugal, the Slovak Republic, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, United Kingdom, and the United States. The Commission of the European Communities also participated in the work of the OECD. Information security and privacy The OECD Working Party on Information Security and Privacy (WPISP) uses a consensus-based process to develop policy options to address the security and privacy implications of the growing use of information and communication technologies. In addition to developing policy analysis, OECD is responsible for making recommendations designed to improve the security and privacy of its member countries. For example, in 2008, the OECD Council adopted a recommendation calling for member countries to cooperate among themselves and with the private sector to improve the protection of critical information infrastructure. Specifically, the recommendations called for bilateral and multilateral sharing of best practices, development of common understandings of cross-border interdependencies and vulnerabilities, identification of national agencies involved in critical information infrastructure protection, acknowledgment of the value of international watch and warning networks, and international cooperation on cyber research and development. The OECD has been reviewing whether its privacy guidelines (Guidelines on the Protection of Privacy and Transborder Flows of Personal Data) should be revised or updated to take into account the change in the role of personal data in the economy and society. Publications The following OECD publications are summarized in this wiki: * OECD, Best Practice Examples Under the OECD Guidelines on Consumer Protection in the Context of E-commerce * OECD, Briefing Paper for the ICCP Technology Foresight Forum: Cloud Computing and Public Policy * OECD, Broadband Growth and Policies in OECD Countries * OECD, Citizens as Partners: Information, Consultation and Public Participation in Policy-making * OECD, Computer Viruses and Other Malicious Software: A Threat to the Internet Economy. * OECD, Digital Broadband Content. * OECD Digital Economy Papers. * OECD, Economics of Malware: Security Decisions, Incentives, and Externalities. * OECD, e-Government for Better Government. * OECD, Electronic and Mobile Commerce. * OECD, Empowering E-consumers: Strengthening Consumer Protection in the Internet Economy. * OECD Guide to Measuring the Information Society 2011. * OECD, Guidelines for Consumer Protection in the Context of Electronic Commerce. * OECD Guidelines for Protecting Consumers from Fraudulent and Deceptive Commercial Practices Across Borders. * OECD, Guidelines for the Security of Information Systems and Networks: Towards a Culture of Security. * OECD, Guidelines on the Protection of Privacy and Transborder Flows of Personal Data. * OECD, High Level Meeting on the Internet Economy: Generating Innovation and Growth * OCED, ICT Applications for the Smart Grid: Opportunities and Policy Implications. * OECD, Implementing the OECD Privacy Guidelines in the Electronic Environment: Focus on the Internet. * OECD, Information Technology Outlook 2010. * OECD, Inventory of Consumer Protection Laws, Policies and Practices Applied to Electronic Commerce. * OECD, Legal Provisions Related to Business-to-Consumer Alternative Dispute Resolution in Relation to Privacy and Consumer Protection. * OECD, Making Privacy Notices Simple. * OECD Ministerial Declaration on the Protection of Privacy on Global Networks. * OECD, Mobile Commerce. * OECD, Online Identity Theft. * OECD, Participative Web and User-Created Content: Web 2.0, Wikis and Social Networking * OECD, Policy Guidance for Addressing Emerging Consumer Protection and Empowerment Issues in Mobile Commerce. * OECD Policy Guidance for Digital Content. * OECD Policy Guidance on Convergence and Next Generation Networks. * OECD Policy Guidance on Online Identity Theft. * OECD Policy Guidance on Radio Frequency Identification. * OECD, Privacy Protection in a Global Networked Society. * OECD, Protecting Consumers from Cyberfraud. * OECD, Protection of "Critical Infrastructure" and the Role of Investment Policies Relating To National Security. * OECD, Recommendations of the OECD Council Concerning Guidelines for Consumer Protection in the Context of Electronic Commerce. * OECD, Report on Consumer Protections for Payment Cardholders. * OECD, Report on Consumer Protection in Online and Mobile Payments. * OECD, Scoping Paper on Online Identity Theft. * OECD, Seoul Declaration for the Future of the Internet Economy. * OECD, Shaping Policies for the Future of the Internet Economy. * OECD, Telecommunications Equipment: Changing Markets and Trade Structures, No. 24. * OECD, The Economic and Social Role of Internet Intermediaries. * OECD, The Future of Money. * OECD, The Protection of Children Online: Risks Faced by Children Online and Policies to Protect Them. * OECD, Vertical Restraints for On-line Sales. Sources * Cyberspace: United States Faces Challenges in Addressing Global Cybersecurity and Governance, at 17. * Information Resellers: Consumer Privacy Framework Needs to Reflect Changes in Technology and the Marketplace, at 6 n.4. Category:Organization Category:International law Category:Acronyms Category:OECD